


A Year

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: April and Jackson try to wrap their heads around the fact that it's been a year since the shooting.





	A Year

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters.

April couldn't stop looking at the calendar. How was it that day again? How had it been a full year since she saw her best friend.

"April?" She heard someone yell, but she just kept staring at the calendar before her. "April, what are you doing?"

"A year?" She said.

"What?" Jackson questioned.

"It's, um, been a whole year since." She stopped and tried to hold back tears, "Since we last them. Since he came in and pointed a-" She stopped again, "A year."

Jackson looked and saw the date. "Oh." 

"Yeah. I miss them. Reed and Percy. I miss them a lot, Jackson."

"Me too." He agreed. He rubbed her back, "Come on. Let's go do some work. It'll help distract you." 

"Okay." April followed him, but they both knew that nothing would truly distract them.


End file.
